son of heroes pt2
by jaketheripper
Summary: coming to terms with his heritage, he, along with his new hammer, he's planning to kick ass, but his mother won't allow it, his father however, is willing to give him self defense training. Gordon's dad puts on his own set of armor to fight, and the elite squad of die hards called the galaxy's finest spring into action.
1. Chapter 1

"so, mom, do you know where dad is?"

she sighed, "last time i heard, he was in deep combat with the newly assembled galactic commando squad."

joe raised an eyebrow, "who are they?"

she thought for a bit, "isaac clarke, myself and john shepard."

Gordon waved and joe understood, "mom, we need to go by gordon's house."

she snapped around, gord-" she saw the kid and her eyes widened, "hey kid, is your dad THE gordon freeman?"

gordon nodded, a curious look on his face, she smiled, "well this'll be interesting."

she flew in to the garage and gordon ran inside the house, a man with glasses came to the door, he had a beard, he looked at samus and shook his head, "c'mon freeman, we need you out here."

gordon's dad walked back inside his house, there was a crash and he walked out, holding a crowbar and toting a metal box that glowed, he ruffled his kid's hair before running out into the battle.

gordon was glassy eyed as he watched him go, angela hugged him.

joe looked at his mom, she was steely faced, "i think we should go to the frigate, you'll be safe there."

joe looked at her sadly, "where do you think dad is?"

suddenly an armored figure fell through the wind shield, glass shattering everywhere and a vacuum starting to pull "ha HA!" laughed the figure, angela screamed as samus slammed her hand on the force field button.

master chief got to his feet, groaning, "oh John, nice of you to drop in." grumbled samus.

master chief looked around, saw samus, "oh, hey honey, hope i can fix that, i was aiming for the top, oh well."

she glared at him, "next time just ask me to land, oh, and meet your son."

chief looked round and saw joe standing there in his UNSC hoody, he gasped, "oh!" he knelt down and Joe rushed forward for a hug, he embraced his father and began crying "dad..."

he patted the boy on the shoulder, "uh...don't cry joe, i'm here, you're safe."

samus laughed, "yes son, really safe, even though we were too late to stop you from almost getting smashed by that brute."

Master chief looked a his son, "really? how bi-"

samus shouted him down, "JOHN! don't encourage him! we promised he'd stay out of this."

Master chief gestured around, "look around samus, it's kind of late for that."

samus stopped the gunship right outside the frigate, "i know, you did not just tell me that."

master chief gulped, "uh, yea, sorry, we'll talk about this later."

when she turned back to the controls, chief bent down and gave his son a thumbs up, "good job with that brute."

Joe smiled as they docked in the frigate


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey anon, no one stole joe, his parents committed him to an orphanage, read part 1.**

inside the frigate, joe was ecstatic to see everyone basically treating his father like a king, he looked up at his mom, still in her zero suit, holding his hand as she walked him and his friends down the hall, "dad's a really high ranking officer isn't he?" samus nodded, "yes he is, he's master chief." joe's eyes widened as he looked back at his dad, "wow." suddenly two more armored individuals walk down the causeway to meet him, one in all black armor exept for a little white and red, he wore no helmet and had 5:00 shadow, the other had a suit that wasn't as heavily armored as his dad's, but still retained that armored badass look, a glowing blue bar ran up the back and a blue glow could be seen through it's visor(s) they greeted his father and mother with eagerness, "we need to move." said Isaac, "the covenant only sideswiped this planet, but withdrew immediately when they saw we had come, by the way, how'd you get gordon freeman to cooperate?"

samus smiles, " we had his son so he felt it was alright to help out."

Shepard laughed, "nice, he's coming up soon he just had to eat some."

Joe smiled as he thought of what the covenant where in for, " this is awesome." This statement made the others look down at him, "chief, is this your kid? And does he have a gravity hammer?"

master chief nodded, "this is joe, joe meet John Shepard and Isaac Clarke."

joe shook their hands, "nice to meet you."

they both nodded and samus walked with chief as they proceeded to the war room, leaving the kids alone in the hallway.

they exchanged glances as they began to explore.


End file.
